Bumblebee
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is the cute song of Bumblebee by Bambi that I thought it would go with Peter Kirkland and Yachiru.


**Bumblebee**

_By Soultail Omega-Light/Shyla/Australia/Kathy Balog_

_Disclaimer: This is just something that I came up with that I thought they would be cute together as a couple on the song "Bumblebee" by Bambi. Yachiru belongs to Kubo-san, Kirkland belongs to Hetalia, so just this is my own observations of their puppy love turned into a couple forever_

-

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

[Peter]  
Huh? Who are you, desu yo?  
The one that is older than  
Chibitalia, yet mysterious to  
me and me alone, since  
no one else can see you. Why?

_Sweet little bumblebee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da_

Why are you following me?  
Is there something that is interesting you?  
Or do I make you blush? I don't know,  
since you haunt my thoughts and  
dreams.

_Sweet little bumblebee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da_

[Yachiru]  
So cute and fun, sailor boy,  
to follow you all over the place,  
even to my curiousity, since  
I spotted you from the tree tops,  
falling in something that  
Ran-chan called "puppy love."

_My heart's skips a beat  
When you walk into the room  
I go boom, boom, boom  
You go zoom, zoom, zoom  
You're my playtoy, playboy  
Love you, my friend  
I wanna be with you until the end._

Even the time when we  
had our faces touch each other,  
thus, we nearly had our  
chaste nose touch. -giggles-  
It was shocking to you and I,  
but now, I like it.

_I give my heart and soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confuse, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue me_

[Peter]  
Aggh! I can't stop thinking  
about you nor your cute  
face, since it invades  
my dreams. I want you  
now as my own. -frustration-

_Sweet little bumblebee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Sweet little bumblebee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da_

God, I want to get  
to know you face-to-face,  
maybe even go out with  
you, without an chaparone.

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da_

[Yachiru]  
To be honest, I want you  
too, since I feel like flying  
through the air and hugging  
you in my arms, like my teddy  
bear. -giggles-

_I started to cry  
When you walked out that door  
You go bye, bye, bye  
I go why, why, why  
I'm so lonely and only  
Waiting for you  
To come back and tell me  
I love you_

Yet, I felt like crying,  
since headcaptain Yamamoto had  
stopped me from seeing  
you, but I am not going  
to let that stop me.

_I give my heart and soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue me_

Ok, now it's my chance,  
here I go! -literally gives  
you a kiss on the lips,  
not caring- Mmm!  
-smooch!-

[Peter]  
Wha-? -was taken by surprise-  
Whoa... That was amazing...  
-now enjoying the kiss-  
I never knew what a kiss  
feels like, until now. -lovestruck-

_Sweet little bumblebee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Sweet little bumblebee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da_

Wow, I can't believe that  
we are dating while we  
let our hearts beat together  
in happiness, enjoying in  
bugging everyone with our  
cuteness.

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da_

[Yachiru]  
_Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da_

Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da

Oh, Peter, I love you  
and we have been together  
for years, when we saw  
our first movie together, up to the beach,  
spending time together.

_Sweet little bumblebee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Sweet little bumblebee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da_

Now, we are getting married  
in a church, after you  
proposed to me one night, under  
the stars, which  
made me cry in happiness.

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-do la da_

[Peter]  
I love you too, Mrs. Peter Kirkland,  
my love and wife. -smiles-  
I will be by your side forever, as  
your honeybee/bumblebee and you are my  
honey. -kisses her forehead after the wedding and  
honeymoon-  
I know that we will be great parents some day.


End file.
